Cerwyn
Cerwyn is a protector aasimar druid and future leader of Coi'Maithe's druidic circle. She is played by Emily Aleine. Description Appearance Cerwyn is a nineteen-year old young protector aasimar woman. She stands 5'10" tall and is of average build. Her skin is fair and always slightly glows. Her hair is long and gold in color with a metallic sheen. She has golden eyes that are molten and shift like lava. When inebriated or feeling extreme emotion, she glows noticeably and a faint halo encircles her head. A birthmark that resembles a winged person covers most of her back; it shifts and twitches. She is considered quite beautiful, but her celestial heritage makes it uncomfortable to look at her for an extended amount of time (as she doesn't quite look "human"). When her Radiant Soul activates, her eyes become entirely white and glow brightly. Additionally, a pair of glowing incorporeal white feathered wings sprout from her back. Cerwyn's druidic totem takes the form of a necklace, which she always wears. It's made from an animal's spinal segment with a white crystal wired in the opening; it is tied to a leather cord. She typically wears nonrestrictive clothing (With appropriate cut-outs) and partially-open boots, along with arm protectors. When in combat, Cerwyn dons leather armor. Personality Cerwyn is incredibly naive and a bit too trusting of the world in general. She also doesn't fully understand the concept of lust, which means romantic or lewd approaches are often overlooked out of ignorance. Her moral compass is very strong, leading her to call out unjustness and refuse to complete evil tasks. Cerwyn struggles after battles and experiences great emotional turmoil at the blood on her hands. However, her fierce loyalty to her companions means she won't hesitate to defend them. Because of her lack of world experience, it's easy to manipulate Cerwyn into a less-than-savory agenda. This same inexperience, however, means she has a very optimistic nature: when things go wrong, Cerwyn is quick to try and bring spirits back up and appreciate the good things. She refuses to give up even when the situation turns hopeless and is always willing to help others if possible. She is also inquisitive and very interested in learning about new cultures and experiences. Following the teachings of the druids, Cerwyn practices the Old Faith. Although she recognizes the new gods and their roles in the world, she pledges no allegiance to a deity. Instead, Cerwyn has infrequent contact with an angellic guide: Myllandra, who urges Cerwyn to remain hopeful and compassionate. Despite her distance to religion in general, Cerwyn is very respectful when it comes to other people's faith. Although she was prophesized to become the next leader of her circle, Cerwyn struggles with self-doubt and doesn't believe herself worthy to lead her people. She feels immense guilt over her role as she believes it directly caused her father's disappearance and presumed death; Cerwyn believes if she had never been declared the future leader, her father would never have joined the guard and never gone missing. This self-doubt bleeds into other aspects of her life and Cerwyn views any failure she's related to as a personal failure. Cerwyn is drawn to brave and heroic people. She holds people with great strength (either physical or otherwise) in high regard. Because she has spent most of her life focused on her studies and living in a relatively sheltered environment, Cerwyn doesn't really understand romantic or sexual attraction. She is quick to become flustered when these topics come up and is incredibly inexperienced; she has never had a romantic partner or tryst of any kind. Cerwyn does not believe she deserves a soulmate or deep love of any sort. She is terrified of someone falling for her, as she knows how much pain her mother is in following the loss of her partner (Cerwyn's father). Cerwyn's alignment is "neutral good". She believes in doing good and opposes evil actions, though she doesn't necessarily believe every law should be followed. Biography Background Cerwyn was born in Coi'Maithe, a village founded by protector aasimar druids. Her parents, Rhea and Oreus, are both protector aasimar and druids. When her mother was still pregnant, Cerwyn's grandmother (and Coi'Maithe's archdruid) Edeina had a prophetic dream that Cerwyn was meant to become Coi'Maithe's next leader after Edeina was gone. Because of her destiny, Cerwyn spent much of her time growing up with her grandmother. She learned the path of the druids and what it meant to be a leader to Coi'Maithe. She was groomed from a young age to be Edeina's succesor, which meant little opporotunity to be around children her own age. The only friend aside from family she had was Eros, another young druid who actively pursued her (as he craved to be connected to her power, something Cerwyn never realized). When she was still very young, Oreus joined Coi'Maithe's guard as he felt it was his duty to protect his people and his family. Cerwyn was still very close with her father and would join him when he was stationed for guard shifts at night. One day Oreus and his squad did not return from a routine patrol. The rest of Coi'Maithe's guard sought any signs of them, but was unable to find anything. After months with no new information, Edeina was forced to declare them dead and host a memorial service. After this, Rhea cut nearly all ties with her daughter as she blamed Cerwyn's position in their village for her husband's disappearance: Rhea believes that Oreus would never have become a guard if his daughter wasn't destined to become their leader (a view Cerwyn shares and feels extreme guilt over). After her father's disappearance, Cerwyn moved into her grandmother's home and spent almost all of her time serving as Edeina's right hand and working as one of the villagers healers. As she grew into an adult, Edeina urged her to go out into the world and learn how to be a leader. Cerwyn refused and always had excuses. After receiving a request for aid from Miridas, Edeina forced her granddaughter to leave. Edeina sent Aerith with her for protection. Although Cerwyn was terrified to leave, she was left with little other choice and begrudgingly left for Miridas. Campaign Since arriving in Miridas, Cerwyn has self-appointed herself as party healer. She tends to stay very close to Aerith (as he is the only other aasimar and reminds her of home), though she is friendly to their new companions. Cerwyn is very concerned about the plague and actively seeking a cure as her healing abilities do little good. Although she distrusts and disapproves of the Guru-tan, she doesn't quite trust Miridas's government or the Marrow either; she believes they have all done wrong, by actively committing wrongdoings or overlooking as others made trouble. Following her first battle (and first kill), Cerwyn is struggling internally and insistent on finding a cure to the plague. Relationships Edeina Cerwyn absolutely adores her grandmother and is incredibly proud to work with her. After her father's disappearance, Edeina became Cerwyn's main teacher and guardian. Although they both love each other very much, they also butt heads because of their incredibly similar personalities. Edeina pushes Cerwyn to accept and fill her role as a future leader while Cerwyn pushes Edeina to find another successor. It was Edeina who decided Cerwyn should venture to Miridas in her place and ordered her to do so. Although Cerwyn still doesn't agree with the decision, she holds no animosity towards her grandmother. Rhea When Cerwyn was young and their family still whole, Rhea was close and affectionate with her daughter. Rhea often stood up for Edeina when she pushed Cerwyn to perform leadership duties. After her father's disappearance, Cerwyn's relationship with her mother has become very strained. Rhea holds a lot of animosity towards Cerwyn and holds her responsible for Oreus's disappearance. Even in the brief moments she is not in her swan form, Rhea refuses to speak with her daughter unless absolutely necessary. Oreus Before his disappearance, Cerwyn was extremely close with her father. She considered him to be the person who knew her best, even better than her grandmother. He was also the only person that Cerwyn confessed the full extent of her self-doubt to: Oreus knew how little confidence she had in her role as a successor and how she dreamed of being released from that duty. Although he's been missing for years now, Cerwyn still believes he is watching over her in some way. Eros Eros sought out and befriended Cerwyn when they were children; he trained alongside her until they split into different circles (Eros joined Circle of the Land when Cerwyn joined Circle of the Moon). Unknown to Cerwyn, he initially sought out her friendship so he would have a tie to her power when she eventually become Coi'Maithe's leader. Over the years, however, his feelings developed into something romantic (also unknown to Cerwyn) and over-protective. Eros believes Cerwyn should live a life only within Coi'Maithe so she can best serve her people and has clashed with Edeina over the years when she sought to send Cerwyn out into the world. When Cerwyn was sent to Miridas, Eros was away on a mission with the guard. Aerith Cerwyn and Aerith occasionally saw each other around Coi'Maithe, but didn't really interact while living there. When Edeina decided Cerwyn should go to Miridas and provided aid, she requested Aerith accompany her as a guard. Since journeying together, Cerwyn has gotten somewhat attached to Aerith and considers him a friend and confidant. As he's the only other aasimar in their group, she feels the most kinship with him. Cedrick Cerwyn respects Cedrick's position within the clerics, but struggles to get a read on him. She considers him to be an honorable man, though she isn't sure of much else regarding his character. Ash Out of everyone in the group, Ash's wellbeing is the most concerning for Cerwyn. She doesn't understand or agree with his drinking and feels as though he's in great inner pain, though she isn't sure how to help. Dauntless Cerwyn is startled by Dauntless's willingness to charge into battle and strongarm their opponents. She isn't scared of him necessarily, but is very apprehensive as she doesn't understand the need for battle. She does, however, respect how dedicated he is to finding answers and bringing justice to the world. Nine Cerwyn is possibly the least apprehensive of Nine's motives. She isn't put off by his prickly exterior, instead seeing it as a necessary evil to living within Miridas. She believes there is good in him, but doesn't agree or appreciate his more cutthroat methods. Rhiannon It was Cerwyn who first met Rhiannon and also invited her to join the party. Cerwyn is thrilled to have the company of another druid and another woman; she is very friendly and helpful to Rhiannon. Character Information Quests Cerwyn's personal quest is to become worthy of leading Coi'Maithe: a quest she did not agree to or believes she is worthy of. She's unsure what all the quest will entail. For the time being, Cerwyn is also part of all quests and adventures the party agrees to. She has refused to join the assassination attempt on Lux, showing that she will forsake a quest if it goes against her moral compass. Notable Items Current Items * Bracelet of Messaging (its partner is currently worn by Aerith) Former Items tba Abilities As an aasimar, Cerwyn can use her celestial heritage to harness radiant energy and abilities. Being a druid gives her the ability to wield divine nature energy to work spells and transform into animals with Wild Shape. Cerwyn joined the Circle of the Moon to utilize more powerful Wild Shapes and animal abilities. She is a level 4 druid with access to all druid spells; she can prepare up to 9 per day, along with ritual casting. Racial Abilities * Darvision * Celestial Resistance * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Radiant Soul Feats * Wanderer * Tool Proficiency: Herbalism Kit, Flute Class Features * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based) * Ritual Casting * Wild Shape * Druid Circle: Circle of the Moon ** Combat Wild Shape ** Circle Forms Spells Cerwyn has access to all druid class spells. At 4th level, she can prepare 9 spells per day. She has 4 1st-level, 3 2nd-level spell slots. Cantrips * Druidcraft * Guidance * Light * Primal Savagery 1st-level * Cure Wounds * Ice Knife * Healing Word * Goodberry * Earth Tremor * Faerie Fire * Guiding Hand Ritual * Detect Magic Ritual * Detect Poison & Disease Ritual * Purify Food & Drink Ritual * Speak with Animals Ritual 2nd-level * Lesser Restoration * Heat Metal * Moonbeam * Animal Messenger Ritual * Beast Sense Ritual * Locate Animal or Plant Ritual * Skywrite Ritual Trivia * Cerwyn is a synesthete and has projective synesthesia. She projects colors. * She is the youngest member of the party and was previously the only female party member (until meeting Rhiannon) Category:Player Characters